injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Confidential Mission
Summary This is a community game and the original idea was from MagicPandaPlays. Plot In the alternate universe, A terrorist group known as Neo Leviathan is attacking various cities in the Earth. And Bludhaven is no exception. Nightwing finds out that his archenemy Deathstroke is one of its members. And not wanting to put the lives of his beloved ones at risk, he creates the Secret Titans. Their mission is to find out the true leader of Neo Leviathan and prevent the imminent destruction of the world. Finding Deathstroke's location at Bludhaven Harbor,the Secret Titans go into the case. However, they are not the only ones searching for him. Nightwing orders Ravager and Cyborg to watch over the perimeter while the rest fight Slade. After finding and defeating the mercenary, a group of people who call themselves as X-Men appears. When they try to explain the situation, Nightwing simply replies that they are meddling in his mission. Then a fight was ensued. During the fight, Nightwing knocks Gambit off the port where Tempest creates the water monster which apparently killed him, forcing the mutants to retreat. After their failure in the mission due to Deathstroke's escape, the Secret Titans tried to locate him and found out that he went to one of Neo Leviathan's bases in Russia. However,their hideout was invaded by the Teen Titans led by Starfire. But before Beast Boy could find them, they were somehow teleported off. After being teleported,the Secret Titans find themselves inside Wayne Manor which indicates that Batman brought them there. Batman shows up and asks them to follow him to the Batcave where he introduces the members of the Secret Justice League. (The Flash, Hal Jordan,Power Girl, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Green Arrow). When Cyborg revealed one of Neo Leviathan's locations in Russia, Batman suggested Green Lantern, Black Canary and Green Arrow to help Nightwing in his mission to capture Deathstroke while Batman investigates Gambit's supposed death. The X-Men surprisingly find Nightwing,Green Arrow and Black Canary. While Wolverine makes some demands, Nightwing talks with Robin on the phone. Suddenly, when Black Canary mocked Rogue,Wolverine threatened to pierce her neck with his claws and Dinah screamed long enough for the two to fight each other. Meanwhile in Bludhaven Harbor,Batman finds out that Gambit survived and tries to help him. But Gambit initially refuses and fights him. The fight just didn't last long because Robin interfered. When Nightcrawler arrived and convinced him that they are not enemies, Gambit decides to listen to what Batman knows. Then, he asks to be taken to the X-Men. Kurt does so. And after arriving in there, Rogue and Jean Grey finally convinced Wolverine and Black Canary to stop fighting each other. The heroes finally solved their issues and decided to work together to try to stop Neo Leviathan. However,they are surprised by Wonder Woman's arrival. Gambit decided to play with her. After being defeated, Wonder Woman listens to Batman's speech as she secretly turns on her communicator so the rest of the Justice League could hear it. Arriving at Russia, Hal Jordan finds one of the Neo Leviathan Bases. But he got surprised by Bane who was guarding the place. When asked about why he joined the Neo Leviathan, Bane simply replied that their leader recognized his talents. While Hal distracted Bane, the other heroes infiltrated in the base where Nightwing finds Deathstroke having a talk with Red Hood who's also a member of the group and second in command. The bad guys discussed about the plans with the Sentinels. After hearing their plans, Green Arrow hits Red Hood's mask forcing him to reveal himself as Jason Todd. Suddenly, Deathstroke is attacked by Nightwing while Red Hood has to confront Green Arrow. Dick and Slade fought evenly matched. But Nightwing eventually gained the upper hand. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan created a sword with his ring and easily cut Bane's venom tubes, leaving him vulnerable to the last blow. However, Magneto came in and shielded him before escaping. When Nightwing tries to extract some information about Neo Leviathan's plans, he was interrupted by Starfire who got surprised that Deathstroke was still alive and disappointed since Nightwing didn't trust her. Robin explained that he already knew that Slade was still alive and that Dick was afraid of nobody believing him. Deathstroke manages to escape again and receives orders to take Red Hood to another of Neo Leviathan's bases. After defeating Red Hood, Green Arrow noticed that the base was about to self-destruct. Then, with Hal Jordan's help, the heroes escaped from the base. The heroes were invited to go to SHIELD Helicarrier. Nick Fury apprehended the Titans for their interference in the mission. However, Lady Deathstrike disguised as an agent of SHIELD implanted some mind-controlling chips in their scruffs and the other agent revealed himself as Gorilla Grodd. Both are members of Neo Leviathan. Gorilla Grodd ordered the controlled Titans to attack the heroes and they do so. Red Arrow and Gambit have no other choice than to work together to free the Titans from Grodd's mind control. With perfectly aimed arrows, Roy defeated and saved Starfire, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Beast Boy while Gambit and his cards managed to free Robin, Raven and Blue Beetle. Cyborg fights against Gorilla Grodd while Wolverine has some unfinished business with Lady Deathstrike. Before the heroes ending the fight, Magneto appeared and saved the villains. Jean Grey tracks Magneto down and finds the location of the Neo Leviathan Supreme Commander is hiding. Then, The Secret Titans, the Secret Justice League and the X-Men joined forces to bring down the terrorist organization once and for all. Having arrived at Italy, most of the heroes were challenged by Jason Todd while Hal Jordan,Nightwing,Green Arrow,Rogue and Power Girl found out the true enemy base. Hal gave another Green Lantern Ring to Nightwing. The ring attached to Dick Grayson and he became Night Lantern. Rogue then opens a package which contains a Violet Lantern Ring and became a Star Sapphire. When Green Arrow was about to shoot the arrow at the enemy base, a heat blast pulverized the arrow and Hal noticed Superman and the rest of the Justice League. Batman fights against his former disciple and eventually defeats him. Then, he receives a message from Wonder Woman who states that the entire Justice League is at the location. Having arrived at the Neo Leviathan Meeting Room, all the groups of superheroes prepared to fight this evil syndicate. While Power Girl and Wolverine fought against Lady Deathstrike, Wonder Woman was confronted by Magneto, Bane has a rematch with Batman and Night Lantern fought alongside Star Sapphire Rogue against Gorilla Grodd. After defeating Grodd, they try to get to the Supreme Leader of Neo Leviathan. But Magneto blocks their way and fights them. Characters Secret Titans *Nightwing *Tempest *Cyborg *Ravager *Batgirl *Red Arrow *Superboy Teen Titans *Starfire *Robin *Blue Beetle *Raven *Beast Boy *Kid Flash *Wonder Girl Secret Justice League *Batman *The Flash *Power Girl *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Martian Manhunter *Black Canary *Green Arrow Justice League *Superman *Wonder Woman *Hawkgirl *Aquaman *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Shazam *Captain Atom X-Men *Rogue *Wolverine *Gambit *Iceman *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Nightcrawler Neo Leviathan *Magneto *Red Hood *Deathstroke *Lady Deathstrike *Bane *Orion *Gorilla Grodd DLC Content X-Force * Deadpool * Domino * Cable * Colossus * Psylocke * Archangel * Megassonic Teenage Warhead Avengers * Iron Man * Captain America * Captain Marvel * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Black Widow Knights * The Punisher * Spider-Man * Moon Knight * Luke Cage * Daredevil * Iron Fist * Elektra Legion of Doom * Lex Luthor * The Joker * Killer Frost * Black Adam * Sinestro * Black Manta * Cheetah Other *The Spectre Premiere Skins * Night Lantern (for Nightwing) * Star Sapphire Rogue (for Rogue) * Old Man Logan (for Wolverine) * Reverse Flash (for The Flash) * Supergirl (for Power Girl) * Arkham Knight (for Red Hood) Stages *Bludhaven *Titans Tower *Metropolis *X-Mansion *Justice League Watchtower *Hall of Justice *Gotham City *Batcave *SHIELD Helicarrier *Russia *Neo Leviathan Base *Atlantis *Secret Titans Headquarters Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Articles under construction Category:Community Category:Confidential Mission